The Potter Dream
by EvilloveGod
Summary: Harry Potter is entering his 6th year at Hogwarts and this summer he takes a vaction with Hermione and Ron. But what will happen when they get to school.Will they both fall for the new students.
1. Harry vs Malfoy

It was a quiet night on Privet Drive and in Number Four; a teenage boy lay under the window in his bedroom. The only noise that could be heard in the house is his Uncle snoring in the room across the hall. 'This is great' Harry thought as he sits up and looks out the window into the starry sky. After staring into the sky Harry got up and walked over to the bed and laid down. As he laid there he thought, until Hedwig flew through the window. Harry got up and walked to where Hedwig was and took the parchment off her leg then gave her a treat, then he sat back down under the window and read the letter.

_Dear Harry,_

_Hope you haven't had to bad of a summer. Ron says hi by the way. Well anyway how are you doing? Are you felling okay since Sirius? Well I hope you are because we are all here to support you, never forget about that okay. Well my summer has been so boring so far and my parents are in Canada until next week then we are all going to America. I was going to ask them if you and Ron can come along too. It would be so much fun we would stay at Rockwoodson it's the American school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We would get to meet all the students and go site seeing. If you fell up to it just write back and tell me then I will come get you in two days. I hope you will come and don't worry no matter what someone will come get you soon enough._

_Love Always,_

_ Hermione_

_P.S. If you just got this in between 9 and 10 please write back if not write in the morning._

Harry looked at the clock and noticed it was only 9:25 so he retivegathered a parchment out from under his bed along with a quill and ink then started to write.

_Hermione,_

_I would love to come with you guys to America sounds like fun. I'm just fine so don't worry about me and I have been feeling fine I just still cant believe he's actually gone, I really miss him but I think I'm going to be fine. Thanks for everything Hermione and I guess I will see you in two days._

_Harry_

After he was finished he read through it then walked over to Hedwig's cage. "Hey girl will you take this to Hermione." He said tying it to her leg. Then he watched her fly off into the night sky. After she was out of sight he got into his pajamas then crawled into bed and fell asleep admittedly.

The next morning Harry woke up to a loud crash outside his room. He hoped out of bed and went to see what happened. As soon as he opened the door he was hit square in the face by Draco. 'What the hell' He thought as he saw Draco standing right in front of him with a smirk on his face. "Oh sorry Potter did I hit you?" He asked helping Harry off the ground. "What the hell is he doing here?" Harry asked Dudley pointing at Draco. "Well nice to see you again to Potter." Draco said backing up toward Dudley. "Whatever Malfoy." Harry said then slammed the door in his face. "How did you know his name?" Harry heard Dudley asked as they walked back into his room. "Boys come down for breakfast NOW!" Uncle Vernon shouted up the stairs. Harry waited until he heard Malfoy and Dudley then headed down stairs. We he entered the kitchen he saw Dudley, Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle all sitting at the table. "Boy get your food then go back to your room and stay there for the rest of the day. Dudley has his friends over and I don't want you to mess it up. Now get a move on." Uncle Vernon ordered. Harry did as he was told and went straight back to his room. After a couple of hours there was a knock at his door. He got up off the bed and walked over to the door and opened it to see Dudley, Malfoy, Carbbe, and Goyle. "Move out of our way Potter." Draco said pushing through him into the room followed by the rest of the crew then slammed the door behind him. "What do you want now Malfoy?" Harry asked fiercely. "He doesn't want anything I want to know how you know him?" Dudley said pushing Harry against the wall. "We go to the same school you know the one I go to every year." Harry said pulling away from Dudley's grip. "You're just like him aren't you?" Dudley asked Malfoy. "Yeah." Malfoy answered looking down. "Why didn't you tell me you know I could have you on the street any second." Dudley said with anger rising. "Get over yourself Dud you cant get me out of this house and you know it remember your mum and dad are responsible for me." Malfoy snapped back at Dudley. "WHAT!" Harry yelled dumbstruck. "Yeah Potter were going to be room mates." Malfoy replied with a smirk on his face. "You mean I have to share a room with you let alone live in the same house with both of you." Harry said. "Yeah since you, Weasel, and that mudblood put my father in Azkaban and my mom was killed a while after I now get to live here." He replied with an even wider smirk on his face. "It's almost time for lunch lets go down to eat guys." Dudley said. They all followed Dudley down to lunch and Harry sat back down under the window.

Harry sat there for the rest of the day until Malfoy came back into the room. "Hey Potter I get the bed tonight." He said as he went to lay on the bed. "Whatever Malfoy." Harry replied nastily. Laying down under the window and fell asleep again before Malfoy could say anything else.


	2. Hermiones Arrival

Here is Chap2 and my next Chap will be up in a while.Please Review

Harry woke up early the next morning knowing that Hermione would be there to pick him up. Luckily for him Dudley and his parents left last night for their trip around Italy but unfortunately they didn't take Malfoy. He woke up to find Malfoy asleep on the bed peacefully sleeping. He then got up and went to take a shower. Once he got out he heard the doorbell. 'Oh great' He thought as he slipped on his shorts then went down stairs.

Harry opened the door to find right in front of him who he thought was Hermione. He scanned up and down. She had a golden glow to her. She had on flip-flops, shorts that went down to about mid thigh; a form fitted white tank top with a pink button up shirt on top. Her hair was no longer fizzy but instead it was made up of long wavy curls that fell over her shoulders.

As Harry scanned Hermione, she scanned him he was only in shorts and had a necklace made with shells and a shark tooth. She stared at his chest for a while, and then she noticed that he changed a lot over the month.

"Nice to see you too Harry." She said snapping Harry out of his trance.

"Yeah nice to see you." He could hardly get the words out. on in." He said letting her enter the house.

"So are you ready to go?" She asked as she followed him back up the stairs.

"Yeah. Can you stay here while I go get my things?" With that he then ran the rest of the way up the stairs and she went back down into the kitchen to find Malfoy.

"Oh look it's the little mudblo..." Malfoy didn't finish as he stared at Hermione.

"What are you doing here? AND STOP STARING AT ME!" She yelled the last part of what she was saying. Malfoy just still sat there staring at her. Harry finally entered the room and broke Malfoy of his stare.

"Hermione I' am ready to go now." He said as went to get a juice out of the fridge.

"Where the hell are you going Potter?" Malfoy asked grabbing his arm. Harry pulled away and led Hermione out of the house. When they got out he didn't notice Hermione's parents in the car and asked. "Where are your parents?"

"I got my license when I got back from school so I can drive alone." She replied helping him with his stuff.

"Oh when did you get it?" He asked putting Hedwig's cage into the backseat.

"I got it three weeks ago. And I also got permission to go pick up Ron too, if you don't mind." She replied while they got into the car. "Yeah I can't wait to see him." He replied as she started the car. It was a two hour drive to the Burrow and Harry decided to sleep the whole way. "Harry we're here and look Hedwig is also here." Hermione said getting Harry awake. Hedwig flew right to him when he got out of the car with a letter.

"What dose it say?" Hermione asked as Harry read the letter. Something dropped from his hand and she picked it up. "Oh My Gosh Harry look you got your license."

_Dear Mr. Harry Potter, _

_We are pleased to have you as our newest member on the road. Please drive safely and your license should be attached to the letter._

_From,_

_The Department of Transportation_

"Harry you never told me you know how to drive." Hermione said giving him his license.

"Yeah I took a test three weeks ago and I guess I can now." He replied looking at his picture.

"Since you can, do you think you can drive back to my house for us I' am still a little tried from all the driving today?" She asked as they walked toward the Burrow. "Sure how long of a drive is it?" He asked. "Just Four hours." She replied. Then Ron opened the door and he had the same expression on his face as Harry did. "You know you are both immature." Hermione yelled to get Ron's attention. "Well sorry Hermione but but you changed a lot over the last month." Ron replied still eyeing Hermione. "YOU CAN STOP NOW!" She yelled again. "Oh yeah anyway come on in." Ron said still eying her.

Once they were all inside Mrs. Weasley gave each Hermione and Harry a bone crushing hug. "I'm so glad to see you dears if you would like you could stay for dinner and Ron before you leave you need to feed Jar." Mrs. Weasley said. Mr. Weasley walked into the room right after she said that. "Molly they can't stay but Ron go feed Jar. thank you and Hello Harry, Hermione." He said shaking both Hermione's and Harry's hand. "Can I ask who is Jar? Harry asked trying not to be rude. "Well Jar is Ron's new dog he got it last week from Fred and George. Oh and where are you three going anyway?" Ginny replied. "On a trip Ginny, and, stop trying to but into my personal life." Ron said nastily. "Fine I will stay here and take care of Jar." Ginny replied nastily to her brother. "No you won't." He replied. " Maybe you should ask them before you go jumping to conclusions and I'm sick of you have a fun trip and if you need me you will know where to find me." With that said Ginny then ran to her room.

"What was all of that about?" Harry asked. "Nothing. Is it okay with you Hermione if we can take Jar with us too?" Ron pleaded. "Don't ask me ask Harry after all he's the one driving." Hermione answered. "WHAT!" All three of the Weasley shouted. "You mean to tell me I have to get into a car where he is driving." Ron said pointing at Harry. "Well yea" Hermione said before she was cut off by Mrs. Weasley. "Why aren't your parents here or why can't you three" "Mrs. Weasley we both can drive so don't worry your little Ronnkins will be okay." Harry said before he realized that he cut Mrs. Weasley off. "What a relief then so I guess you three should be on your way then." Mr. Weasley said. "Yeah, I guess and were okay with Ron bringing his dog." Harry said finally answering Ron's question. "Great I'll be right back.

Ron then ran up to his room and got Jar and the rest of his stuff. They all said there goodbyes, then they where on their way to Hermione's house.

hoped u liked it trust me the story will get better next Chapter.


	3. Eye Opened For Harry

3rd chap hope u like it next will be up in about two days. thanx. plz R&R.

Ron fell asleep 20 minutes after they left. Hermione started to get tried too so she also went to sleep so Harry was driving one hour later with no one to talk to, until he heard Hermione wake up.

"Harry are you okay with driving?" She asked sleepily.

"Yeah I will be fine." He replied.

"So why was Draco at your house?" She asked.

"Since his dad is in Azkaban now and his mom was murdered. I guess his only support was the Dursley's." Harry replied.

"I guess you guys won't be so rude with each other." Hermione said.

"I hope not.". With that said he looked back at Ron and he started to stir.

"Hey are you guys as hungry as me?" He asked sleepily.

Both Harry and Hermione laughed and said "I will take the next exit."

They piled out of the car. Harry gave Ron some muggle money and filed the car with gas. As he was filing up the tank Harry saw Hermione talking to a boy about their age. He felt like his heart break when she was laughing with him. Harry never felt this way when Hermione talked to guys but for some reason he had a time of jealousy come over him but then felt better when Ron made his way out of the store grabbing Hermione. Once they were all back to the car they headed to Hermione's.

Ron fell right asleep again leaving the car quite. The sun was setting as they were driving. Hermione was half reading she kept dozing off and all Harry could do was laugh. She then set down her book and fell asleep. It was yet again a very quite drive. Hermione woke up at the right time and said "You need to take the next exit."

"Okay, then where do I go?" Harry asked taking the exit.

"Turn right up here then take a left on Ridgeview Road and drive all the way up the hill. It takes about 20 minutes from here. If it is okay I need to sleep." Hermione said giving him the directions. She then fell asleep once more. As he pulled up the driveway Ron and Hermione both woke up. Harry was amazed as he pulled up to the gold gates. Each side had Granger written across as the gates opened the drive way ahead was made from bricks and on each side of the driveway it had light posts that were pure gold. As they drove up the way Harry saw a lake to the left and on the right were trees, flowers, and a house which about the same size as the Dursley's. When they finally reached the top he saw the huge house. It was three stories high and it had an medieval look to it. Harry parked the car and they all got out.

"This is your house Hermione?" Ron asked looking around.

"No Ronald it's just some random person's house." She joked.

"This is amazing, all of these trees and the lake. Wow I would love to live here." Ron said still looking around.

"Yeah we better get inside so I can show you your rooms then we will go down to the pool house for awhile." With that said she led the boys inside the house.

When Harry walked in it was as beautiful as the outside was. It was very clean and the ceiling went all the way up and had skylights. She then led them to their rooms.

"Harry this is yours, and Ron that one is yours." She said pointing at each of the rooms.

"Where are you sleeping?" Ron asked walking into his room.

"I'm in the room next to Harry's, so if you need me I will be in there. Oh yeah and we are leaving tomorrow, so don't unpack all your stuff. I will meet you guys down stairs in a little bit." She then headed back down stairs.

Harry went into his room and unpacked a few things then went back down stairs for dinner. Hermione's parents weren't there so they just ate leftovers. Then they walked down to the pool house to swim for a bit. After about an hour in the pool Hermione's parents were back and they all headed to bed.

Harry woke up around the same time Hermione did the next morning and they went down to sit by the lake until everyone was up and ready. When they were back in the house everyone was in the kitchen, and two other people that Harry didn't recognize. There was a girl who looked identical to Hermione but she had blonde hair that went passed her shoulders with chocolate brown eyes and then there was a boy that was about as tall as Harry and he had bright blonde hair that almost looked white and he had dark brown eyes. Hermione went over and hugged both of them.

"Hermione, Allie and Laze decided to come with too." Mrs. Granger said as Hermione greeted the two.

"Harry, Ron these are my cousins Allie and Laze." Hermione said leading both Harry and Ron closer to them.

"Allie, Laze this is Ron and Harry they both go to Hogwarts with me." Hermione introduced them.

"So do you all have your things ready?" Mr. Granger asked. They all nodded, and they all started to pack their things into the two cars. "Okay Hermione, you can take Ron, Harry, Allie and Laze, and we will meet you at the airport in 30 minutes. We still need to go get Abraham and Alex." With that Mr. and Mrs. Granger got into their car and drove down the driveway. Hermione got in then Allie and the three boys sat in the back. They made their way to the airport and as soon as they got there Harry noticed Mr. and Mrs. Granger standing with two boys with bright blonde hair just like Laze and dark brown eyes. "Everyone ready?" Mr. Granger asked and again everyone nodded and they headed for the plane. All the boys slept as Hermione and Allie talked. As soon as they landed they got off the plane and went outside. Two people were waiting for them one was a man who looked only two years older than Harry and he had bright blonde hair like all the rest of Hermione's cousins. There was also a girl who looked the same age as Ginny and she had brown hair with blonde highlights and she had deep brown eyes that had a small hint of blue. They all introduced them selves. All Harry did was want to get to sleep. They all got into the cars and headed for the house.

It wasn't a long drive but the house was the same size as Hermione's but instead of Granger written on the gates it had Smith. Once they got inside and got settled they talked by the fire out by the pool.

"I don't think we have officially met." Said the boy who picked them up at the airport.

"Oh yes, my name is Harry. Harry Potter." Harry said shaking his hand.

"Harry okay that's easy and my name is Willard. I have heard so much about you from Hermione. Good guy. Have you met my sister Carmen?" Willard said pointing at Hermione, Carmen and Allie who were in a conversation.

"Yeah I have, so is this your house?" Harry asked.

"Yeah my parents passed away and they left everything for me and Carmen. It's been really hard for us but we are making it. My aunt and uncle are a really big help." Willard said sadly.

"Do you mind me asking how they died?" Harry asked.

"Well it was from a wizard I think his name is Voldemort, he killed them last year. Around the time Hermione got out of school." Willard replied again sadly. Hermione then came over and sat by Harry.

"Will, umm……..Carmen……..well Carmen wants to come with us." Hermione tried to get the right words out. It was a surprise for Harry cause she always had the right words for everything. All Willard did was get up and walk over to Mr. and Mrs. Granger.

"Harry are you alright?" She asked with a concerned look on her face.

"Huh...What. Oh yeah I'm fine. I just fell really bad for Carmen and Willard. It's just that I'm the reason their parents aren't here. I'm gonna go to bed talk to you in the morning." And with that said Harry said goodnight to everyone and headed off for bed.

Harry woke up the next morning when hearing someone scream. He got out of his bed to find both Ron and Hermione's beds made. 'Where did that scream come from' he thought then he got dressed and headed down stairs, to find everyone out by the pool.

"Hey Mate have a good sleep?" Ron asked sitting next to Harry on the steps.

"What……..oh……….yeah sure I had a great sleep." Harry said looking at Hermione, Allie and Carmen who were tanning.

"Do you have a thing for Hermione?" Ron asked noticing Hermione and the others too.

"What are you kidding me, I …….. I don't like Hermione." Harry studerd still staring at the girls.

"Sure I believe you. But don't you think they are all outstanding. I mean look at them just laying there with no care in the world. It's making me crazy." Ron said also staring at the girls.

"Hey guys what are you staring at?" Abraham and Alex said in unison breaking Harry and Ron's stares. Noticing what they were staring at, Alex then said. "So which one do you like?"

"Hermi…" Harry and Ron started to say but trailed off. "Neither!" They yelled in unison.

"Oh yeah, sure. From what I can see you both like Hermione." Abraham said.

"So are you going to us the truth?" Alex asked.

"Gees you guys are as bad as Hermione and Ginny." Ron said knowing it wouldn't get them out of telling the truth.

What the boys didn't notice was that Hermione and the others were all staring at them. 'Harry looks so good. Hang on what I'm I thinking I cant like Harry like that or can I.' Hermione thought still staring at the boys.

"Hermione so you like Harry?" Allie asked.

"What, no. He's just a friend." Hermione replied.

"So what do you think their talking about?" Carmen asked trying to change the subject.

"I don't know but I'm going to find out." Allie said getting up and walking over to the boys. And once she was gone Carmen made sure Allie couldn't here and said.

"Hey, Hermione what is Ron like?" Carmen asked. All Hermione did was raise her eyebrow then Carmen continued. "Well like do you think he is a nice guy? Cause I kind of like him."

"Really? I thought no one liked him but yeah he's really nice sometimes but he's really immature." Hermione replied.

"Okay that works could you some how find out if he. Well……will go out with me?" Carmen asked then Hermione opened her mouth to say something but Carmen cut her off before she could. "I think you might want to know. Umm……Allie likes Harry."

"WHAT!" Hermione yelled making everyone focus their attention on the two. Then she got up and stormed off into her room. Harry noticed and ran after her.

"Umm Hermione can I come in?" He asked when he got to her door. She got up and opened the door for him. And when he saw that she was crying he asked. "Hermione are you okay? What happened? Why are you crying?" He then wiped the tears from her face.

"No I'm not……." She trailed off then regained her strength and continued. "It's just that Allie likes you but I don't know who you like for all I know you could still like Cho. It just feels like when I want something or someone around me, something always gets in the way. I have never felt this way about anyone Harry but I think I'm in love with you."

All this shocked Harry all he did was stand there with his jaw dropped. He finally figured out what she said.


End file.
